malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dal Honese
The people who inhabited the Dal Hon Plains were known as the Dal Honese. They were made up of various tribes and described as onyx-skinned. Those from the northern savannah tended to be taller and more willowy than those from the southern jungle. Notable Dal Honese * Badan GrukReaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.700 * Bala JesseltReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, US HC p.178 * BalmThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.426/427 * Cal-Brinn * Dassem Ultor * Hektar * Iskaral Pust * Kellanved * KisswhereReaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.700/701 * ManxThe Crippled God, Chapter 22, UK HB p.685 * Mara * Masan Gilani * Mogora * SinterReaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.700 * SuthStonewielder, Chapter 2, US TPB p.84 * Wu * Yune History The Dal Hon league of kingdoms had once been a separate entity from the Malazan Empire two generations before the events of Gardens of the Moon. But the Dal Hon reliance on individual talented warriors was no match for the coordinated, disciplined tactics of the Malazans. Before then, the only nation able to successfully war against them was Itko Kan. The Dal Hon attributed their failures against the Malazans to poor generalship.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.88Stonewielder, Chapter 4, US HC p.202 Society Dal Honese adults had the right to take the path of wandering, a custom by which men and women left their tribes behind to explore the world. Parents were free to leave their children behind in the care of their extended kin, Shamans, and shoulder-witches. Although leave takers could be gone for many years, they usually returned eventually. After the Malazan Empire conquered Dal Hon, the once rare custom became observed much more frequently and by adults of younger age. As a result, fewer children were born and mixed-race children increased as a percentage of the population as wanderers returned with foreign husbands or wives. Dal Honese culture became suffused with new ways.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.537 The four sacred weapons of the Dal Hon tribes were bola, kout, hook-scythe and rock.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.426 When a Dal Honese warrior thought they were going to die in battle, they decorated themselves in a death-mask of ash. Then they danced in tight circles while singing a death dirge — a strange monotonous nasal groaning sound. Those who interrupted such a ritual risked a lifetime of curses stretching down their bloodline.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.239/242 The Dal Honese drank the milk of cow's and the blood of bulls.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SC p.352 Baked gourds and fillets of snake were considered a delicacy.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.380 Gods and Goddesses The Dal Honese worshipped a menagerie of deities. Amongst them: *Brithan Troop, the eleven-headed vulture goddessThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.286 *The Cobra GodThe Crippled God, Chapter 22 *Imparala Ar, the Dung God *Neethal Looru, the god that comes in the night whom no one has seenStonewielder, Chapter 8, US HC p.411 *Thesorma Raadil, the Witch EaterThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.285 Dal Honese Expressions "I'll show you the inside of the Cobra God's nose" - probably north Dal HoneseThe Crippled God, Chapter 22, UK HB p.686 "Amen and a spit in the eye t'that" - "Amen and a spit in the eye back" Notes and references de:Dal Honese Category:Dal Honese Category:Quon Talians